


Untitled 9/9/13

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Escapism, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Untitled 9/9/13

The problem with having an escape is that  
At some point you return to reality  
The better you feel, the harder you'll fall

And the worst part  
Is that sometimes  
Not even your escape  
Can save you from  
What you're running from

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
